


Neature Boy

by Fake_Ruby



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Mission Gone Wrong, but enemies to lovers isn't accurate either, kind of, leonard has a heart, leonard rolls his eyes way too much, neature boy, nothing really happens, ray actually has low self esteem, though they aren't really friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Ruby/pseuds/Fake_Ruby
Summary: A mission gone wrong leaves Ray and Leonard stranded in the woods. Leonard is pissy and Ray is determined to get him to enjoy the nature.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this late at night while I was extremely sleep deprived and didn't bother making an actual plot or having anything make sense. Honestly just ignore this.

"Well shit," Leonard says, realizing they're going to be stuck for a while. 

"It's not so bad," Ray replies, optimistic as ever.

"Says you, boy scout. I don't do nature."

"But nature is neat! It's... neature."

Leonard rolls his eyes, completely unamused.

"Of all the people I could be stuck with..."

"I'm gonna make you love this," Ray says as he grabs Leonard's hand and starts pulling him deeper into the woods.

"Paws off, haircut."

Ray holds his hands up in surrender, then gets distracted by the 'neature.'

"Ooh, see these? They're a special kind of flower that..."

Leonard tunes Ray out, bored with the content. However, he watches Ray talk. A big grin on his face, and he's practically vibrating with excitement. Leonard supposes he is kind of adorable talking about nature... No. Ray Palmer is not adorable. Ray Palmer is a lot of things. Annoying for one. And too kind for his own good. But adorable? No. 

 

Maybe a little.

Leonard will never admit this to anyone. (Although Mick definitely knows.)

"... so yeah. Pretty neat, huh?" Ray finishes. "Neature..." he whispers to himself, clearly still amused with his pun.

Leonard rolls his eyes. He does that a lot around Raymond.

"Yeah, yeah. Okay prettyboy, it doesn't look like they'll be coming back anytime soon. How 'bout you use your scout skills to find us a place to camp out. It's getting dark."

Ray seems to perk up at the suggestion. Then schools his features into an expression of determination.

"Follow me," Ray says, beginning to march past the flowers he had been raving about.

Leonard mock salutes and follows close behind. Definitely not to stare at Ray's ass. Maybe partially to stare at Ray's ass. Okay, definitely to stare at Ray's ass. But come on, who can blame him? It's a nice ass. 

Ray continues to point out various plants and giggle about neature. Leonard is very done with this idiot. No, it is not endearing. Not even a little. 

"Y'know, we might see some animals. Mountain lions are native to this area. Oh! We should do some animal calls!" Ray exclaims as he begins to cup his hands around his mouth.

"Raymond if you attempt any animal calls I will skewer you with a branch. I'm not above killing you with your own element. In fact, I will quite enjoy it."

"Of course you'd think that would be fun."

"Uh huh."

"Would you even say it's neat?"

"Well sure..."

"Neature," Raymond laughs.

Leonard rolls his eyes so hard he thinks he pulls a muscle. Is that possible? He thinks his body would make the exception for Ray.

The sun is setting as Ray finds a small clearing. 

"We can camp out here," Rays says proudly, hands on his hips and his back straightened. "I'll gather some firewood. You set up the tent." 

"Excuse me?"

"What? Would you rather get the wood?"

"Raymond, why do you have a tent?"

"What? The boy scout motto is to be prepared!" 

"So you brought a tent on the mission?"

"Hey, I knew we would be in the forest. And it's always a possibility that something goes wrong. And guess what? It did." 

Leonard rolls his eyes. Does rolling your eyes count as a workout? It should. 

"Okay, boy scout. Hand it over."

"Again, I'm an Eagle Scout," Ray mutters, but grabs the tent out of his backpack to give to Leonard anyway.

When they're all settled in, a campfire going and a tent (with sleeping bags, mind you) all set up, Ray's good mood seems to dissipate slightly.

"What's got you down, Raymond?" Leonard drawls.

Ray perks up, putting on a fake smile as he realizes Len noticed his sudden lack of energy.

"Nothing." 

"It's obviously something. Come on, talk to me. And I don't say that often so take advantage of it," Leonard says in a faux-bored voice, leaning forward.

"I guess it's just... I feel so useless. Like the team doesn't need me. Or even want me."

"Are you serious, Raymond."

"Well, yeah."

"Wow, you're even more stupid than I thought."

Raymond glares. "Not helping."

"Ray, do you honestly think the team doesn't want you?"

Ray nods.

"Oh for Christ's sake," Leonard says, rolling his eyes.

"Well you of all people can't tell me otherwise. You hate me!"

Leonard cocks his head slightly. "That's what you think?"

"That's what I know."

Leonard smiles slyly, then begins to lean forward.

"Um," Ray says.

Leonard closes the distance, and kisses Ray chastely. He pulls away, but not far.

"Still think that, Raymond?" Leonard breathes against Ray's mouth.

Ray's eyes are comically wide. His mouth is hanging open. Leonard is smirking. 

"Uh..." Ray says. "No?"

"Ah, so you do have a functioning brain," Leonard drawls before kissing Raymond again.

"Wow, you do like me," Rays says. "I thought you hated me."

Leonard rolls his eyes. "I definitely don't, dumbass."

"Neat," Ray responds. "Ya know what else is neat?"

"Oh for fuck's sake."

"Nature. Or, neature."

"Jesus Christ," Leonard says under his breath, rolling his eyes. "Nevermind. You were right. I do hate you."

This time, Ray rolls his eyes. And then he leans in and kisses Len again. And if they don't end up getting much sleep in the tent, that's for them to know. (And the other Legends. Because let's be real, they aren't exactly subtle.)

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't even edit this I just posted it because I'm too tired to care. I've never written these characters or this fandom before. I'm sorry for this mess.
> 
>  
> 
> Inspired by https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hm3JodBR-vs


End file.
